It's Complicated
by IfEverythingWasEverything
Summary: When Karma finds out what has been going on with Amy and Lauren over the past few months she's hurt and shocked as she had only recently discovered her true feelings for Amy, could this change everything? [This starts of as Cooperfeld, but rest assured ends as Karmy]
1. Chapter 1

_This is happening_ Amy had to remind herself. _This is happening…again._

Lauren had her pinned against the wall, for someone so tiny she certainly made up for it in strength. Although Amy had lost all willpower to fight her back, there was no point. It's not like she didn't enjoy it. The taste of Lauren's strawberry flavoured lips, the warmth of her body pressed against her own, it was addictive. She simply couldn't get enough, which is why this was happening, again. Amy's hands were under Lauren's shirt, she ran them down her sides feeling the slim curves of the smaller blonde before snaking her arms across her lower back and pulling her closer. Letting the wall take her weight Amy leaned back, one of her legs slipping between Lauren's thighs she heard a small exhale of pleasure at the gentle brush of Amy's touch.

"Come on" Lauren whispered against her lips, pressing herself more firmly against Amy's body. A moan crept up Amy's throat and into her mouth but was suppressed by Lauren's lips as she kissed her again.

The passion between them usually burned like wildfire but today Amy didn't seem to be feeling it.

"Come on" Lauren pressed again, kissing the side of her mouth then slowly along to her jaw ignoring the soft pink lipstick trail she was leaving. As she kissed Amy's neck her lips lingering against the soft skin she let her hips rock against Amy's but when she still got no response she stopped and pulled back just enough so that she could look at Amy properly.

"You seem distracted" Lauren frowned and studied Amy's face, her green eyes looking slightly dazed as usual but a little more vacant than what Lauren was used to when they were together.

"Are you okay?" she asked when Amy didn't reply. Amy looked at Lauren feeling a smile twitch at the corners of her mouth seeing how genuinely concerned she seemed to be. Gently brushing a strand of Lauren's angelic blonde hair behind her ear she let out a small sigh.

"I'm fine" Amy replied but Lauren was unconvinced.

"If you were fine" she said placing a lingering kiss on Amy's lips before pulling back to prove her point.

"That wouldn't be so flat"

Amy bit down on her bottom lip feeling Lauren's baby blues searching her face for some kind of explanation. Suddenly Lauren was struck with realisation, desperately trying to get Amy to look her in the eye she furrowed her brow.

"Is it Karma?" she asked bluntly and Amy's eyes finally met with hers, automatically confirming that she had been right.

"Will you be mad if I say yes?" Amy asked quietly and Lauren just shrugged lightly.

"I mean, I blew her off this afternoon to stay here" Amy said even though Lauren already knew that "Because no one would be home"

"You could have gone with her" Lauren said looking straight at Amy.

"I get it, wouldn't have minded"

Amy frowned as those words left her step-sisters mouth.

"Maybe we should just do this later" Amy said taking a step towards Lauren's door.

"We do this all the time though" Amy could hear the hint of frustration creeping into Lauren's voice as she began to leave.

"Not in daylight" Amy pointed out and Lauren just let out a sigh.

"Isn't that more exciting though?" Lauren asked and Amy glanced over her shoulder at her, seeing her looking somewhat deflated before she pulled open the bathroom door to go back to her own room.

"Amy" Lauren called out and Amy found herself stopping halfway to her bedroom.

"At least let me get the lipstick off your face"

Smiling, Amy turned around leaning back against the bathroom counter and waiting for Lauren to come and assist her. While Lauren hunted around one of the bathroom drawers for makeup wipes Amy slid up onto the counter and wrapped her legs around Lauren's torso, making it impossible for her to move.

Stopping what she was doing and looking up at Amy with a playful smirk on her face she lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" She asked cheekily the smirk still playing at the corners of her mouth.

"We probably shouldn't let this empty house go to waste" Amy smiled picking up Lauren's hand and entwining their fingers before firmly pulling her closer.

"No" Lauren smiled her eyes locked on Amy's lips as the distance between them began to disappear.

"We shouldn't" she managed to get out before their lips connected. Lauren felt the difference in the kiss immediately, Amy had pushed Karma from her mind. She was present again, dragging her teeth gently across Lauren's lower lip she listened to the sound of her breathing as it became more ragged.

"That's more like it" Lauren mumbled against Amy's lips with a satisfied smile, snaking her arms around Amy's waist and under her shirt she loved feeling their skin touching. Sliding her hands further up Amy's back to reach her bra hook, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door downstairs slamming shut.

Amy jumped in shock hearing the sound, immediately pushing Lauren off her she leapt off the counter with wide eyes.

"Chill out" Lauren hissed quietly but even she was frowning in confusion as to who had possibly just come into their house.

"Amy" Karma's voice echoed through the house and Amy almost collapsed with shock. Her green eyes wide as saucers, she could feel her heart begin pounding with panic in her chest. She looked at Lauren who's mouth had fallen open slightly in shock.

"I know you're here" Karma called out and Amy stared at Lauren in complete panic, terror suddenly flooding through her veins.

"What do I do" Amy mouthed and Lauren just stared at her with her big blue eyes.

"Stop looking so guilty and go and talk to her" Lauren whispered pushing Amy towards the door. Amy grabbed the door handle but quickly spun around again to look at Lauren.

"Can you just…pretend you don't exist for a couple of minutes?" she asked with an adorable smile hoping Lauren wouldn't be able to resist her. Instead Lauren just rolled her eyes and wandered over to her bed.

"That's really nice wow" she said sarcastically and Amy shot her a look but Lauren just smirked.

"Go get your girlfriend" she sighed as Amy nervously slipped out the door.

"Even though she's not actually your girlfriend" Lauren mumbled to herself as Amy left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Did you just come out of Lauren's room?" Karma asked meeting Amy at the top of the staircase with a confused expression plastering her face.

"Did I?" Amy asked her eyes still wide she glanced behind in and realised she had in fact come out of the wrong bedroom.

"Oh, I did! Yeah, I was just…torturing her" Amy nodded and Karma just looked at her still just as confused as before.

"And I wasn't invited?" Karma asked and Amy ran a hand through her hair still trying to let this situation settle in her head.

"It was kind of spontaneous" Amy nodded "Shall we go downstairs?"

Karma ignored her question watching Amy's face carefully she noticed a small smudge of pink on the side of her face.

"So you blew me off to hang around your house so you could spontaneously torture your step sister?" Karma asked tilting her head to the side, her hazel eyes remaining fixated on Amy.

"Well when you put it like that" Amy tried to give a humoured smile but she could feel the guilt creeping onto her face.

"No" she added quickly, her eyes glancing in the opposite direction as she tried to avoid Karma's eyes looking at her so intently, her heart was thumping so loudly against her chest she wondered whether Karma could hear it.

"What's on your face?" Karma asked her tone had rapidly changed from playful to quite serious. Amy swallowed hard, the lump in her throat growing rapidly.

"A nose" she answered giving a nonchalant shrug which only resulted in Karma rolling her eyes and stepping closer to Amy. A frown creased her forehead as she ran her thumb over the pink stain on the side of Amy's cheek.

"There's lipstick on your face" Karma stated as Amy battled not to react against Karma's light touch, especially since it was in the exact same place that Lauren's lips had been.

"Okay" she sighed "You caught me, I was trying on the whole makeup thing"

Amy watched Karma carefully, praying that this would be the end of the questions but Karma didn't buy it. She studied Amy's face closely, there was something behind those green eyes, something Karma knew Amy wasn't telling her. Glancing back at the smudge on Amy's face, and on her fingers she frowned, she knew that colour, and it certainly wasn't Amy's.

"This is _Lauren's _colour" Karma said her voice was low as she stared at the pink on her fingers.

"Well do I look like the type of person who owns their own lipstick" Amy said thankful her brain was working fast enough to throw believable answers out.

"Now can we go downstairs, I'm so hungry" Amy said grabbing Karma's arm and beginning to pull her towards the stairs but Karma didn't move. In fact she remained entirely frozen in place like her feet had been joined with the floor.

Amy sighed loudly turning around to face her best friend who was staring at her with a scrutinising expression.

"What are you doing with your face?" Amy asked and Karma just bit her lip glancing down at the floor before looking back up at Amy like she was working up the courage to say something.

"What aren't you telling me, Amy?" she asked, Amy furrowed her brow this couldn't be happening. Karma was usually a little less unobservant when it came to Amy, she had entirely missed the fact Amy was in love with her until Amy had told her. Why was she suddenly noticing every little detail today?

"N-nothing" Amy said trying to look shocked and confused by Karma's words at the same time.

"Amy" Karma's voice was quiet, her frown leaving a deep crease on her forehead.

Before Amy had a chance to say anything else the bedroom door behind her slammed shut and Amy knew that Lauren had decided to come and join the party, without even having to turn around.

"Karma" Lauren said with a fake smile and Karma tore her eyes off Amy to look at the smaller blonde her hazel eyes still clouded with frustration.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise" she continued "Didn't you get the message? Amy didn't want to see you today?"

Amy felt her eyes close, tortured by this situation she just wanted to disappear.

Karma glowered at Lauren folding her arms across her chest before looking back at Amy.

"Look at me" she demanded and Amy opened her eyes finding herself staring straight at Karma. Lauren looked over at Amy a frown twitching on her face as she began to feel slightly protective over her step sister.

"Tell me what's going on" Karma said slowly and Amy bit down on her lip so hard she swore she could almost taste blood in her mouth. She could feel Lauren's eyes on her, she could feel Karma's eyes on her too, burning into her own as if she were angrily trying to see into Amy's soul but couldn't.

"Karma" Amy said softly not wanting to make her angry even though she knew it was probably too late for that.

"No" she said with a small shake of her head, watching Karma's face grow a little redder she immediately felt like the worst person on the planet. She hated lying to Karma, but she knew even her best friend wasn't going to understand this. Some things were better if they were just left alone she thought.

The frown on Lauren's face was immediately replaced with a smirk as she finally watched Amy standing up for herself. Lauren knew how much Amy loved Karma but she hated seeing how hard Karma would push Amy sometimes, usually unintentionally but she could never get her head around how Amy dealt with it for so long. It was like repeatedly being punched in the arm.

Karma felt her eyes sting with tears, she didn't understand what had gotten into Amy today. The were supposed to be best friends but right now she felt like they were complete strangers. She knew Amy was lying about something. Amy could never lie to Karma, at least not convincingly and Amy knew that just as well as Karma did. So she didn't understand why suddenly Amy was being so defensive.

Looking over at Lauren she caught glimpse of a smirk that was half stretched across her face. She watched with fire growing inside her stomach as Lauren gave her the tiniest nonchalant shrug as if she were on Amy's side. Karma glanced back at Amy seeing her staring vacantly at the floor, before glancing back at Lauren who looking at Amy with the smallest hint of concern on her face.

Karma suddenly noticed the faint pink colour on Lauren's lips, slowly looking down at her hand and silently praying that she would find a different colour on her hand, she took a step backwards. A rush of air spilling from her lungs as the exact same colour was smudged on her finger from Amy's face.

"Oh my god" she breathed looking up and between the blondes who were standing in front of her.

"No" she said starting to shake her head vigorously refusing to believe what she was thinking and seeing.

Amy was suddenly completely aware of what Karma had just realised and she felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart with a knife. She immediately lurched forward but Karma took a step back still shaking her head.

"No" she whispered "No, no, no, don't touch me"

Amy faltered her arm dropping from the air back down to her side as she stared at Karma who was now turned away from her, both hands on her head staring up at the ceiling as if there were going to be some kind of answers printed up there.

"Amy" Lauren said softly, taking a step toward her but quickly being brushed off as Amy moved away from her. Lauren let out a small sigh, unable to take her eyes off of Amy who looked like she had just been told that Karma was dead.

"Tell me I'm wrong" Karma said finally when she turned around again. But she didn't need an answer, Amy's face said it all. Karma felt her heart ache as she looked at her best friend, but she was flooded with so many other emotions that she didn't know exactly what she should being feeling.

"This is _so_ messed up" Karma continued shaking her head and beginning to pace back and forth in front of the two of them. Amy shifted uncomfortably her arms folded tightly across her chest as though they were her shield. Lauren was standing close to Amy, her blue eyes fixated on Karma watching her pace back and forward with a look of utter disbelief strewn across her face.

"Karma" Amy said quietly running her tongue across her bottom lip as she prepared to say something, but Karma cut her off.

"Did you seriously just _fuck_ your sister?" Her voice was so loud that it filled the house. Her words were sharp and felt like a wave of arrows that were directed at Amy, hitting her repeatedly all over her chest.

"Hey" Lauren frowned, she used a warning tone at Karma who took know notice. Instead she just flung herself around so she was facing her.

"And you" she practically yelled "Did you really just fuck _my_ Amy?"

Amy's eyes widened and she wondered whether she had just heard Karma correctly. _My Amy._ The words rung through her head like church bells on Sunday. This couldn't possibly be jealously? Could it? Amy swallowed hard, choosing to remain silent.

"Well you didn't want to" Lauren shot back and Karma just gaped at her.

"You…you can't" was all that came out of Karma's mouth as she stared at Lauren the reality of the situation suddenly slamming into her like a tidal force wave. She found herself stumbling over her words, unable to get them out.

"Well I did" Lauren said with a nasty smirk "A lot of times actually, in fact sometimes she came to _me_, so quit looking at me like that judge Judy and in fact, here's an idea"

"Lo" Amy frowned feeling Lauren's hand slip into her own.

"Don't"

But Lauren wasn't listening.

"Why don't we go again Amy? Considering you weren't even invited here in the first place" Lauren glared at Karma before trying to drag Amy back towards the bedroom door, but Amy pulled her hand away, unable to take her eyes off the hurt look that was now battling against the tears in Karma's eyes.

Karma looked at Amy, her green eyes were filled with devastation and frustration as she looked back at Karma. The two of them didn't know what to say to possibly fill the giant void of silence that had settled between them. Karma's body felt tense, every muscle was fighting a battle to keep her standing upright. As she looked at her best friend and realised what she had done, something that couldn't be reversed or be undone in any world. Her eyes burned with anger and jealousy as she stared at Amy. She didn't understand how Amy could have done that, with Lauren of all people. Her stomach was in knots, her head was beginning to ache and her heart felt like it had been pulled out of her chest.

In her whirlwind of emotions a single thought came to the front of her mind, _was she feeling this way because she was in love with Amy?_ Karma had been struggling with this thought for a couple of weeks now, it wasn't something she could even discuss with her best friend because she knew it could hurt her badly if it wasn't true. But Karma had been feeling differently about Amy for months now, at first she didn't notice the difference in the way she seemed to be gazing at Amy whenever they were together. But then it slowly became clear to her when she started wondering what it would be like to be with Amy romantically, that maybe she had been wrong when she told Amy she didn't love her back in the same way.

Karma had been confused. But right now, standing in the middle of a complete disaster she had a single moment of clarity, the eye of the storm where everything was perfectly clear before complete chaos again. _She loved Amy. She loved Amy. _And what's worse is that maybe she was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Can we please talk about this" _The words rang through Amy's head as she lay in the dark of her room staring up at the stars on her ceiling. They weren't glowing very brightly tonight, in fact they were hardly glowing at all. Amy knew it was most likely because she had be submerged in darkness for hours now with no light to help them shine brighter. But tonight she didn't care, they weren't comforting her at all, in fact all they were doing was making her sad. She felt like tearing them off the ceiling but she didn't. She didn't move.

_"Can we please talk about this" _Her words ran in circles around her head. All she could see was Karma's face, fighting with every ounce of strength she had to hold back tears as she tore her eyes off of Amy's and brushed past her running down the stairs and out the door. The sound of the front door slamming echoing through the empty house, before Amy disappeared into her room and collapsed on her bed.

_"Please" _she could hear her voice begging Karma in her head as she too struggled against tears. But Karma had gone. Left without a word.

Amy couldn't even fathom the thought that she may have just lost her best friend.

Lauren had come into her room not long after Amy had gone in there. She sat on the side of Amy's bed and looked at her step-sisters blank face, knowing that her head was crawling with a million thoughts she couldn't make stop.

"Amy" she had said softly placing her hand over Amy's lightly, offering a small sign of comfort.

"I don't want to talk about it" Amy had said to her. She didn't want to talk to anyone but Karma.

"Okay" Lauren had said softly and for potentially the first time in her life didn't continue to talk. Instead they sat there in the quiet of her room, Lauren let her fingers run soothingly over Amy's hand until she had had enough and she silently got up and left the room.

Amy hadn't moved since. It was now the middle of the night and she had never felt more alone. Feeling another wave of tears prickle in her eyes she didn't struggle to hold them back, instead she let them fall. Warm and salty they slid down her cheeks as she rolled onto her side hugging her pillow to her chest tightly as her body tensed, as she tried to keep her sobs silent.

Her body shook as the tears left her eyes, she could barely even remember how it had started with Lauren. She didn't know if she even regretted it. All she knew was that if she lost Karma she wouldn't be able to go on. She wouldn't be able to breathe. She loved Karma more than anyone on the planet, she had never felt such a strong emotion towards anyone before. Karma was her soulmate. Fighting against the image of Karma's heartbroken face that kept appearing in her mind, new words began to circle her head.

_My Amy. _Karma had said it loud and clear. _My Amy. _

Amy didn't understand, she needed more than anything to talk to her best friend. She wanted to know what that had meant before she let her heart jump to any conclusions.

Unable to handle her tears anymore she let herself roll off the bed. Getting up her bones creaked and her muscles ached from being curled up for such a long time. She found herself walking into the bathroom but instead of stopping to get a tissue she continued straight through into Lauren's room.

"Lauren" she whispered into the darkness, her voice was thick from the tears.

A sleepy mumble came from Lauren's bed and Amy wandered over, wiping her eyes and trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Are you awake?" She asked and a deep sigh came from Lauren's bed before the click of the light, the room flooding with colour Amy saw Lauren prop herself up on her elbows in bed, her blonde hair a mess, her eyes bleary from being awoken so suddenly.

"Wow" Lauren said her voice husky from sleep "You look terrible"

Lauren looked at Amy's red eyes and messy ponytail that barely even looked like a ponytail anymore, honey blonde strands of hair were fallen all around her face. Rolling her eyes Lauren moved over to one side of the bed before lifting up the covers and waiting for Amy to get in.

"This is it right?" Lauren asked quietly once they were both comfortable, they lay facing each other their faces so close their noses were almost touching.

"Yeah" Amy replied her voice was barely above a whisper. The two of them stayed silent for several moments, Amy began to wonder what Lauren was thinking. She knew if she asked Lauren probably wouldn't tell her the truth, or she would shrug it off like it was no big deal. Amy listened to the sound of Lauren's breathing, it was calming for her listening to her chest rise and fall so peacefully.

"She's going to forgive you" Lauren said unable to help her fingers running softly down the side of Amy's arm.

"How can you be so sure?" Amy asked feeling her heart stop pounding in her chest so violently as she began to relax.

"Because she loves you Amy" Lauren sighed watching her fingers move up and down Amy's arm.

"I don't know about that" Amy bit her lip and Lauren just smiled slightly.

"I do" she replied "She _loves_ you, if that wasn't clear before then it was definitely clear today"

Amy let out a small sigh as she looked at Lauren.

"Will you be okay?" Amy asked and Lauren's blue eyes met her green.

"This was never permanent was it" Lauren reminded her "I mean I don't… I couldn't"

"I know" Amy half smiled.

"But if shit hits the fan with Karma, if you're lucky I might still be around" Lauren smirked and Amy let out a small laugh. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to smile. It was like the smallest amount of weight was momentarily lifted from her chest.

"We live in the same house" Amy reminded her "You're always going to be around"

Lauren smiled and Amy watched her, realising that she actually might miss this more than she thought possible. Not many people got to see Lauren like this, it was a strange vulnerable state, but it was Lauren. The real Lauren. Who's genuine smile could light up an entire room.

Amy had never imagined the two of them would end up being so close, but she had to admit she quite liked it. It was nice having someone else other than Karma, especially since being around her had gotten to be such a struggle for Amy emotionally.

"Do you remember the first time?" Lauren asked softly a smile creeping onto her face. Amy lifted her eyes to meet Lauren's and tried to suppress a laugh at the memory.

"Oh man" she grinned.

"We didn't look at each other for a week" Lauren giggled quietly.

"I honestly thought you were going to tell Karma"

"But I didn't" Amy replied quietly " And then I came back for round two"

Amy ran her tongue over her lips that were dried from the salty tears, trying to ignore the fact Lauren was watching her lips.

"You claimed you needed a distraction" Lauren continued moving her eyes back up to Amy's, hating herself for realising that she was actually going to miss those green eyes staring at her so intensely.

"You're a very good distraction" Amy admitted and Lauren fell silent, looking away from Amy she stared up at the ceiling as a really stupid idea crossed her mind. Glancing back at Amy her eyes were automatically drawn to her lips. Lauren's breath caught in her chest as her eyes refused to move off Amy's mouth. Counting to three in her head she suddenly leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Amy's lips. As she began to pull back she was shocked as Amy suddenly lifted her head from the pillow catching her lips again and kissing her back softly.

Lauren felt like she was floating on a cloud, she got that feeling every time her and Amy kissed, right from the start when the first time their lips had accidentally met. She wished she didn't feel such deep passion when she was with Amy, in fact she wished you could delete feelings entirely and just hold on to the memory.

Lauren ran her fingers up the side of Amy's neck, softly cupping her face as she felt Amy's hands slide down her sides and past her lower back, her lips parting Lauren quickly took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Amy's mouth. Their tongues moved against each other in perfect rhythm, like a well practised routine, however tonight they were moving slower the usual urgency was gone since they knew it was just them in the house still. Their kisses lingered and their touch seemed softer, slower.

"Am I doing that distracting thing again?" Lauren whispered her lips pressed against Amy's ear, biting her earlobe softly before kissing across her cheek, catching Amy's green eyes looking at as she did.

"Maybe" Amy replied a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Is this a good idea?" Lauren asked touching their noses together staring straight into Amy's eyes.

"Probably not" Amy replied drumming her fingers against Lauren's butt making her smirk a little.

"Ugh, I hate you" Lauren sighed.

"You wish you did" Amy replied smiling but Lauren stayed quiet as if something were on her mind that she wasn't sure should be said allowed or not.

"I'm gonna miss this" Lauren said after a moment of contemplative thought.

"But, I want you to be happy"

Both of Amy's eyebrows shot up at Lauren's words and she felt a warmth fill her body.

"You want me to be happy?" she repeated just to make sure she had heard her evil step sister right.

"Shut up" Lauren pouted playfully.

"I just wanted to tell you, that's all"

"You know you're not half as bad as you think you are" Amy admitted and Lauren's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink before she let out a big sigh.

"She has nothing to be weirded out by" Lauren said changing the subject quickly.

"I mean we're not blood related….it's like Clueless"

Amy laughed lightly, enjoying the comforting touch of Lauren's fingertips trailing down her jawline.

"It's complicated" Amy admitted and Lauren scrunched her nose up.

"We're still family though" she said softly.

"Yeah" Amy smiled "the 'how' doesn't matter"

Lauren bit her lip, holding back a smile as she looked at her step sister.

"So, you're not going back to your bed tonight are you?" she asked and Amy just shook her head stubbornly.

"Well" she said playfully, letting her finger trace the shape of Amy's lips.

"If we're done talking, I can think of something else we can do except it's a really _really_ bad idea"

"Bad ideas are my thing" Amy smirked and Lauren just kissed her before she could get any more words out.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy woke up the next morning in Lauren's bed. The blonde was still fast asleep and had her arm draped comfortably across Amy's stomach. Not wanting to disturb her Amy lifted Lauren's arm and quickly slipped out from the covers before pulling them back up over her step sister. She picked up her underwear and pyjamas that had been tossed onto the floor and tiptoed back into her room, pulling on the first clean clothes she could find and then slipping out the front door.

There was only one place she needed to be today and that was wherever Karma was.

She felt like she was having a panic attack as she approached Karma's front door, everything inside her was tense, she could hear her heart beating in her ears and her palms felt clammy. Taking several long deep breaths she put her hand on the doorknob and thankfully it was already open. She didn't know whether she could face Karma's parents this early in the morning.

Hearing the familiar strum of the guitar she followed the sound upstairs and stopped outside Karma's bedroom door. _This is it _she told herself. She knew she only had one chance to fix this and it was now.

Her stomach churned and tightened with nerves, feeling as if she were about to throw up she quickly threw open Karma's door and burst in before she chickened out and ran all the way back home.

Karma jumped at the sudden intrusion in her room, her finger accidentally catching all of the strings of her guitar as she spun around to see who had come in.

Upon seeing Amy she let out a sigh and immediately turned back to her guitar.

"I'm assuming that's not a happy song" Amy said shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. For the first time in her life feeling uncomfortable in Karma's bedroom, not knowing where to put herself.

"You'd be right" Karma said and put her guitar down, taking a moment before turning around to face Amy.

"Why are you here?" she asked bluntly, her eyes looked red and exhausted.

"It's barely seven in the morning"

"Did you sleep?" Amy asked ignoring Karma's question.

"No" Karma said her eyes slowly making their way up from the floor to meet Amy's.

"Did you?"

"Not really" Amy replied honestly.

"I don't know what you're expecting me to do, or say" Karma said before adding "I don't even know what I should do or say"

Amy stared at her friend feeling emotions rush over her.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"Are you sorry?" Karma asked looking at best friend in a way that Amy never expected to see Karma look at her.

"Amy you had sex with your sister"

"She's not my sister" Amy tried to argue but Karma didn't seem to care.

"She is, your parents are married"

"That doesn't make us any more related than me and my dead goldfish" Amy snapped folding her arms across her chest defensively and Karma just looked at her in disbelief that she was defending Lauren.

"You don't get it do you" Amy said with a sigh, she didn't want to fight with Karma she was too tired for that.

"We needed each other"

"You _needed _Lauren?" Karma asked her brow furrowing in confusion.

Amy chewed on her lip as she looked at Karma, she knew if Karma was going to forgive her she was going to have to understand the entire truth, including all of Amy's feelings.

"She was…" Amy started but quickly stopped when no words wanted to come out, instead she blew out a mouthful of air

"This is harder than I thought" she said with a nervous smile and suddenly Karma didn't look so angry in fact for some strange reason she looked relieved. Patting the spot on the bed next to her she gestured for Amy to come and join her.

As Amy sat down she wondered whether she had sat too close, what if Karma was that uncomfortable with her now. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding in her chest, for a brief moment she wished it would just stop. All of it. This was too much for her to handle by herself, she wasn't used to not being completely honest with Karma, she didn't realise how hard it was until now.

"I love you, Karma" Amy said feeling her voice shake with honesty.

"But it's not really fun to tell your best friend you're in love with them and have them reject you, and then have to pretend like everything is normal"

"I know" Karma nodded, she spoke softly her attentive eyes fixated on Amy's.

"It's partially my fault and…"

"No, listen" Amy interrupted "It's not your fault you don't feel the same way, Lauren was just a way to keep you off my mind, she numbed the pain and I guess I was doing the same for her"

As Karma looked at her Amy could see the struggle behind those big hazel eyes, she was trying to get past this, she was trying so hard but it was a mountain she wasn't sure she could climb so quickly.

"I just can't lose you Kar" Amy said quietly feeling her throat grow thick and tears start to burn at the back of her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either" Karma said unable to stop her eyes from filling with tears.

"But?" Amy asked barely being able to get the word out as struggled to keep her tears from falling.

"But I don't know how to deal with this" Karma said looking up at her, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"I don't know how I should even react to what you did, and I love you and you didn't even know because I was too scared to tell you unless I hurt you again, but now…now you've hurt me and I probably deserve it but" Karma's voice trailed off as endless amounts of tears cascaded down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking, her body tensing up as she tried to keep herself under control. But it was no use, she couldn't stop.

"I don't know what to do" she managed in between sobs, Amy sat staring at her best friend completely dumbstruck by the words that had just been said for the first time. She watched her best friend cry, tears run down her cheeks and land on the bed and she didn't know what to do.

Karma loved her? _She loves me_. Amy's heart swelled with happiness but moments later filled with panic as she realised she had unintentionally made a huge mistake.

"Karma" she said softly holding her breath as she slid her hand over to her best friends, sliding her fingers over Karma's gently and hoping that she wouldn't pull away.

"I never meant to hurt you, I didn't know" Amy said wanting nothing more than to pull Karma into her arms and never let her go, but she knew that wasn't an option. As much as Karma needed arms around her right now, she also needed her space.

"I know, I know" Karma frowned at herself "But you _fucked_ Lauren god knows how many times"

Looking up at Amy with a few remaining tears glistening in her eyes she paused before asking.

"How long has this actually been going on for?"

Amy opened her mouth to answer but then shut it again immediately, she hadn't planned on Karma asking her something like that. She didn't want to lie and say not long, she was sick of lying it was exhausting and she didn't even think she had enough energy to make it seem believable.

"A while" she replied knowing it was technically true.

"How long is a while?" Karma pressed and Amy pulled her hand away from Karma, looking down at her lap and squeezing her eyes shut like she was a child who wanted thought by closing your eyes no one else could see you.

"You don't have to do this" Amy said but Karma was stubborn, Amy knew that well already.

"Tell me" Karma said.

"Months" Amy replied refusing to be more specific than that. Karma took a deep breath and looked at Amy trying to stop another lot of tears. At this particular moment Karma couldn't seem imagine a worse situation than the one they were in now. She wanted to kick herself for not realising how she felt about Amy sooner, maybe none of this would have happened if she had just known at the time Amy told her.

"Who even started this was it Lauren? I didn't even know she was gay" Karma finally gathering herself enough to confront her confusion.

"It was neither of us" Amy told her, realising that maybe Karma needed to hear this in order for them to be able to move forward.

"It just…happened and I'm sorry, it's over now, I'll…I'll stop"

"You will stop or you have stopped?" Karma asked narrowing her eyes.

"Karma" Amy frowned desperately not wanting to admit what had happened last night.

"I will stop" she said finally when she realised Karma wasn't going to loosen her frustrated stare at Amy until she had an answer, but as soon as she did she threw her head back and looked at the ceiling.

"This is insane" she groaned "Even after what happened yesterday…you did it again?"

Amy shifted uncomfortably starting to think maybe coming here had been a mistake, that maybe she should have given Karma more space and let her come to Amy when she was ready to talk.

"I think I should go" Amy said slowly starting to stand up but Karma stopped her, leaping up from the bed and standing in front of the door.

A frown creased Amy's forehead as she looked at her best friend in confusion.

"No" she said "Please don't" Karma ran her hands through her hair blowing out a mouthful of air as she stared at Amy with exhausted eyes.

Amy stopped and watched Karma carefully, she watched as Karma struggled with the thousands of thoughts running through her mind, she watched Karma fight a sea of emotions, she watched as Karma's eyes ripped deeply into her soul trying to forgive her, trying to find the Amy that she understood.

Finally Karma moved, shutting her eyes and beginning to shake her head she rubbed her face with her hands like you do when you've just woken up and you're trying to drag yourself from your dreams.

"You're really something else, Amy Raudenfeld" Karma spoke softly, a slightly humoured tone catching onto her words.

When she opened her eyes again she looked straight at Amy whose eyebrows were knitted together in concern for her best friend.

"Don't look at me like that" Karma frowned looking away from Amy.

"Why not?" Amy asked not taking her eyes off Karma for a moment.

"I'm scared"

"You don't have to be scared" Karma said looking back at Amy with a hint of reassurance in her voice that was enough to fill Amy's heart with hope. This was the kind of honesty that they were used to, that they needed for their relationship.

"Remember when we were eight and you pushed me out of that tree?" Karma said suddenly and Amy raised an eyebrow at the sudden reminiscing.

"It was a small tree" Amy pointed out and Karma fought against a smile.

"That's beside the point" she said "You hurt me, but I promised you that nothing would ever come between us and I would always forgive you"

Amy nodded slowly, their eyes locked on one another as Karma spoke.

"I stand by that" Karma said after a moments pause and Amy felt relief flood through her body with such a force she thought she might lose her balance.

"You do…" Amy's voice was barely above a whisper, not understanding why or how she deserved Karma at all.

"I know that I've hurt you too, like repeatedly with Liam and…telling you I didn't love you" Karma said softly.

"You were practically stabbing an open wound over and over again" Amy smiled a little trying to be humorous but Karma just looked pained at the memory of hurting Amy like that.

"This isn't like that though, Amy" Karma said and looked down at the ground.

"This is a different kind of pain, it feels like being sucker punched in the stomach so hard I can't breathe"

Amy frowned her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she suddenly found herself reaching for Karma's hand. Once their fingers were entwined Karma looked at their hands before looking up at Amy.

"Do you really love me?" Amy asked, she had to know. She had to know if what Karma said was true. That she actually felt what Amy did.

"Yeah" Karma said her voice was barely above a whisper. Amy felt her heart swell in her chest as that one simple word slipped from Karma's lips without hesitation, without a moments pause to stop and think about the answer. Amy felt the blood rush through her veins and she bit back a smile.

"Can I hug you, or do you want me to shower first before I touch you?" Amy asked and Karma just let out a tiny chuckle before stepping forward into Amy's arms and hugging her tightly. Their bodies touching from shoulders down to their legs, pressed together tightly as if they could never be separated.

Amy inhaled the sweet smell of Karma's auburn hair and felt like she was home. This is where she belonged, this is where she had always belonged. She felt her eyes well with tears of happiness as she felt Karma pressed closely against her chest.

Karma let out a small sigh as she felt Amy's arms around her. Amy was her world. She hated herself she had taken so long to realise it. This was all she needed. Right here. She loved Amy. She loved her so much it felt like she couldn't breathe before any of this had even happened. She would find a way to move past this. They always forgave each other.

"Amy" Karma said pulling away from her best friend and looking at her with a serious expression.

"I need to see Lauren" she said and Amy's mouth fell open.

"W-why?" Amy asked in utter confusion.

"Just…please" Karma said softly and Amy found she couldn't stop her.

**AN: I saw a request about writing an alternate ending for Cooperfeld...I like this suggestion ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not going to yell at her are you because I would prefer you to yell at me" Amy said chasing Karma up the stairs of her house towards Lauren's bedroom door. She had no idea why Karma was so set on seeing Lauren, in fact it made her nervous that the two of them were going to be in the same room together, and the fact she would probably have to be there as well. She was terrified that Karma was going to have a go at Lauren and try and blame her for what both of them were guilty of doing.

She felt strangely protective over her step sister, what they had shared was something special that she knew most people, and most of all Karma wouldn't understand.

Amy suddenly found her opportunity to push past Karma and plaster herself against Lauren's door blocking Karma's way.

"Do you absolutely promise you won't yell at her?" Amy said staring directly at Karma who seemed to have been avoiding her eyes ever since they left her house.

"Yes I promise" Karma said and finally met Amy's eyes. Amy nodded slowly and started to move out of the way and Karma stepped forward pushing the door open.

"Oh" Lauren said seeing Karma walk into her room followed by Amy who had a concerned crease stretched across her forehead.

"Great" Lauren gave Karma her best fake smile.

"Wow" Karma said looking at Lauren who was sitting on her unmade bed with her laptop and a bowl of ice cream.

"You eat calories now" she said unintentionally sounding harsher than she had wanted.

"It's Amy's fault" Lauren shot back immediately narrowing her eyes at Karma.

"What do you want?"

Karma suddenly didn't know what to say, she didn't know why she had dragged herself and Amy over here to see Lauren. _What an idiotic idea_ she suddenly realised as she was confronted with Lauren's cold blue eyes staring at her so intensely that she felt as though she might break into a sweat. She could never be scared of Amy, they had known each other for too long for that to even be possible, but Lauren whether she wanted to admit it or not she felt threatened by sometimes.

"She looks like she's seen a ghost, what's wrong with her?" Lauren asked shifting her eyes from Karma to Amy, who was standing slightly behind her.

Karma couldn't help but notice how Lauren's eyes immediately softened when she looked at Amy, the cold blue melted instantly and Karma wished that she had never suggested wanting to see Lauren. She had wanted to apologise, not that she had done anything but for treating Lauren so horribly in the past because she knew if Lauren meant to much to Amy that the torturing would have to stop on her end too.

But now, seeing the way Lauren looked at Amy she didn't want to apologise for anything, she felt sick. She wanted the floor to swallow her up, having the two of them in the same room was too much for her right now.

"She wanted to see you" Amy shrugged and looked at Karma, not wanting to look at Lauren, not wanting to tell her that it was really and truly over.

Lauren didn't need Amy to tell her that is was done, she could tell. There was no other reason that her and Karma would be standing in her room if Karma had told her to fuck off. Lauren couldn't help feel an ache in her heart as she looked at Amy who was desperately avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Karma said finally shaking her head and starting to back out of the room.

"This was a really terrible idea"

Both Amy and Lauren watched Karma in confusion, Amy wanted to stop her force her to say what was on her mind but her feet felt grounded in place and so she did nothing. Surprisingly it was Lauren's voice that stopped Karma from leaving the room.

"Karma" Lauren said and Karma immediately froze, unable to identify the tone in Lauren's voice, it didn't seem to be as harsh and condescending as it usually was and that sent a wave of nerves through Karma's veins.

"We are never going to be like you" she said and Amy immediately looked over at her with wide green eyes wondering what she was doing.

Karma stared at Lauren frozen in place, Lauren put down her bowl and folded her arms across her chest. Except the look on her face didn't match her defensive stance, she was looking at Karma with a fiercely protective look in her eyes, a look that was for Amy.

Karma just nodded, words escaping her dry mouth.

"We have to deal with our differences everyday" Lauren continued "And you" she said a contemptuous tone creeping back into her voice.

"You'll never know what that's like, you'll never know what it feels like to be different, you had Liam Booker and your fake popularity, while we struggled with who we even were and I don't expect you to ever understand what Amy and I had, but I just want you to know that if you ever hurt her again I'll be the first person in line waiting to _hurt _you. Because I think you're a bitch Karma and Amy deserves so much better than you"

Amy stared at Lauren in shock as the words that came from her mouth registered in her mind. She knew there was a certain emotional element of her relationship with Lauren, but they had never really talked about. She wondered in that moment whether Lauren had developed a stronger attachment to Amy than she had realised, she wondered whether she had grown that same attachment to her step sister as she realised just how fond of her she was. But her heart belonged to Karma, she couldn't argue with that. She loved Karma, so much, despite everything they had done to each other and she knew that love wasn't going to go away. But she found herself standing in Lauren's room between the two of them feeing strangely content and safe, even more so with Lauren's words. She would always have Lauren, that was something she had never known before right now.

"You're not the person I thought you were" Karma said quietly and Lauren looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"That's the second time someone has said that to me in a very short amount of time" Lauren said "I think I need to go and refreeze my heart"

Amy let out a small chuckle and Karma looked over at her immediately feeling herself fill with warmth at the sight of her best friend. She loved Amy, she couldn't help it.

"You never have to worry about me hurting her" Karma said letting her eyes linger on Amy for a moment before looking back at Lauren.

"I could never hurt her without hurting myself too"

"Selfish" Lauren said the word flicking off her tongue, sharp like a knife but Karma just shrugged.

"But true, she means the world to me so you might be waiting in that line to hurt me for a while"

"Is that a challenge?" Lauren said her blue eyes locking with Karma's and Karma felt a rush of anxiety bubble up in her stomach. Amy looked between the two of them with wide eyes but was quickly relieved when she saw a smile crack on Lauren's face.

"I'm kidding" she smirked at Karma who looked absolutely horrified and still trying to process the fact that Lauren made a joke.

"There is really no reason for you to look like you're about to shit yourself every time I talk to you, but I have to admit I kinda like it, at least you know I'm being serious, Amy is…amazing, and so for your own sake you better not forget it"

Amy felt her cheeks flush pink as she looked at the carpet before slowly looking back up at Karma who's eyes were fixated on hers.

"Impossible" Karma said softly with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looked at Amy, suddenly knowing that her love for her best friend was going to last longer than infinity. Lauren was right, Amy was amazing and yes she did deserve better but Karma was lucky, she was lucky Amy loved her, she was lucky to have Amy look at her the way she did. They were soul mates, they aways had been.

"Okay, well now that that's sorted get out of my room please" Lauren said almost immediately snapping back to her usual bossy self, although Amy could tell she was trying to mask her bruised heart.

"Like, forever."

**AN: I desperately wanted to try and get a line in there about Amy sleeping with Lauren being Karma's karma but I couldn't find room for it ugh. **


	6. ALTERNATIVE ENDING

**AN: So for this to work, you need to pretend like part 4 + 5 never happened. This pretty much replaces the last two parts. **

Lauren felt Amy slip of bed the next morning. She immediately felt the empty space next to her, the cold air that filled the place where Amy's warm body used to be. She forced herself not to open her eyes, to call out to Amy as she gathered her clothes from the floor and slipped back into her own room. Lauren lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, waiting, waiting to see if Amy was going to come back but then she heard the sound of the front door shutting and soon the house was plummeted into silence. _She's going to see Karma_ Lauren told herself knowing that there was no point in trying to convince herself otherwise.

She hated that Amy's happiness rode so heavily on Karma, and even more she hated that she knew she could never make Amy as happy as Karma did. She began to wonder whether she had let this go on too long with Amy, whether if they had stopped sooner these feelings she was beginning to develop wouldn't be there at all. Lauren knew this couldn't go on forever, she knew it a little fucked up and that if their parents ever found out they'd both be kicked onto the street, and Farrah would blame Amy which wouldn't be fair at all.

_At least I have a gun_ Lauren thought as she briefly envisioned life on the streets, before sitting up and running her hands through her hair letting out a deep sigh.

"Fuck" she mumbled to herself as she realised that she could barely stand the thought of Karma getting Amy after all of this. She was the one who needed Amy right now, even if it didn't last that much longer. It's what she needed at the moment.

Rolling out of bed she yanked open the shades and stared at the lawn, everything was still. It wasn't even seven in the morning yet. The sound of traffic in the distance was the only thing keeping Lauren from being in absolute silence. The sky was a sleepy blue decorated with white wisps that were tinged yellowy orange from the rising sun. Lauren moved away from the window pulling a blanket off her bed and wrapping it around her shoulders knowing what a horribly long day this was going to be.

Going down to the kitchen she tried to ignore the photo of Amy that was stuck to the fridge staring straight at her. She began to regret not saying anything to Amy before she left this morning, it had been her one opportunity and she had just let it slide.

It seemed like an eternity of standing in an empty kitchen before the sound of the front door slamming shattered Lauren's bubble of silence.

"Lauren" a voice screamed bouncing off every wall in the house. Lauren dropped the piece of toast in her hand as she heard Amy go thundering up the stairs.

"Lauren!" Amy screamed again, Lauren's eyes were wide as she cautiously walked out of the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering what had possibly happened between her and Karma to make her this mad.

"Amy" she called out softly and waited only a few seconds before Amy emerged from her room storming over to the stairs, her face was red and her jaw was clenched. She stopped on the top step and stared down at her step sister. Lauren stared at her with big round blue eyes waiting for the explanation.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay" Lauren said slowly "Because _obviously _you're not, so, do you want to tell me what happened?"

The red hot fury on Amy's face suddenly started to fade, quickly being replaced by a look of a girl who was struggling not to cry. Lauren saw the tremble of her bottom lip as she went to say something but nothing came out except a sob, which sounded more like a crying gasp for air, like her heart had just been crushed and her chest stomped on so hard she couldn't breathe.

Amy's hand reached out for the nearest thing to support her, leaning against the wall her legs felt weak and she slid down so she was sitting on the first step.

Lauren watched Amy practically disintegrate on the stairs, a small gasp escaping her lips as she realised this was not something that she had expected. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Karma rejecting Amy after this would result in _this_. Immediately she felt guilty for wanting Amy to herself, she knew Karma meant the world to Amy she couldn't believe she had been so idiotic as to think it would go smoothly if Karma told her to go.

Dashing quickly up the stairs to Amy she moved in close beside her and pulled her close, feeling her trembling body in her arms she frowned. Karma really was a bitch.

"Shhh" Lauren whispered softly into her ear as she rubbed Amy's back soothingly, she could feel Amy's tears soaking her t-shirt, she could almost feel her bruised heart trying to keep up with her in her chest, beating wildly, out of sync.

"S-she said s-she ca-can't forgive me" Amy managed to push the words out in between sobs, a strange anger started building in the pit of Lauren's stomach at the thought of Karma thinking she was possibly doing the right thing but pushing Amy away.

"Fuck her" Lauren said the words coming out harsher than she had planned, but they somehow sounded right.

When Amy was finally breathing normally again she pulled away from Lauren and leaned back against the wall letting out a deep sigh.

"Thank you" Amy said quietly and looked at Lauren with a small smile.

"That's what sisters are for _right_?" Lauren said playfully.

Amy smiled but it quickly faded.

"I need to not be here anymore"

Lauren frowned and looked at Amy curiously.

"This house is just you, and it's Karma and I just need to be somewhere else"

"Okay" Lauren said standing up and holding her hand out for Amy.

"Let's go, anywhere you want"

Amy stared at Lauren's hand for a moment, before taking it.

* * *

><p>Lauren didn't care that she was still in her pyjamas, the two of them got into her car and she began to drive away from their house as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was gong but she didn't care. She glanced over at Amy who was staring out the window, mindlessly watching the traffic fly past them in a blur.<p>

They drove in silence, it was a comfortable silence. Amy felt better knowing Lauren was just there, they didn't need to be talking she felt strangely content but simply being in her presence.

Her heart ached for Karma and she struggled to push their conversation from her mind.

_"It's not okay, Amy"_ she had yelled.

_"You slept with your fucking sister, while I'm over here figuring out how to tell you I'm in love with you"_

_"I didn't know that" _Amy had yelled at her _"And you did the exact same thing to me with Liam, you hurt me too, remember that?"_

_"I didn't have sex with my _sister_ Amy" _Karma had screamed at her. Amy had fallen silent and stared at Karma's floor, not being able to remember the last time the two of them had been in an argument this big.

_"I'm sorry" _Amy had said in a weak attempt at calming the both of them down but Karma had just shaken her head.

_"I don't know if that's enough Amy, I don't know if an apology is enough even if you say you're sorry for the rest of your life" _Karma had paused and their eyes had met, for the first time ever almost not even recognising each other.

_"I don't think I can forgive you for this, I…I can't"_

Amy didn't even want to think about the feeling that those words had caused in her chest. Even though she could still feel it now, it was a lingering kind of pain. She shut her eyes and tried to stop replaying the scene over and over again in her head.

_"I think you should leave" _Karma had said turning away from Amy which almost shattered Amy's heart more than the words before it.

Lauren looked over at Amy and saw a tear slide down her cheek, she frowned to herself and suddenly pulled off the road, they were away from the suburbs by now, out in the open air, she opened her door and got out of the car.

"Come on" she called out to Amy as she slid onto the hood of her car and leaned back staring up at the blue sky.

Amy followed her and let out a deep breath as she looked up at the sky watching the wispy white clouds float past.

"Can I ask you something?" Amy asked after several moments of silence.

"Mhm" Lauren replied.

"Are you happy that it didn't work out with Karma and I?"

"No" Lauren said and Amy looked over at her with crease appearing on her forehead.

"Tell me the truth" she told Lauren who looked back at her their eyes meeting.

"That was the truth, Amy" Lauren said with a frown and Amy lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought I might have been happier about it" Lauren said looking back up at the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face and neck.

"But as soon as I saw you this morning…" Lauren's voice trailed off.

"You know it's gonna suck for a while" Lauren said after a moment "But Karma will come around, you guys were practically made for each other"

"I wish that were true but I somehow don't think she ever wants to see me again" Amy frowned.

"Please" Lauren almost scoffed "Karma is such a drama queen, she talks a big talk but she will come crawling back to you in no time when she realises that she just kicked the best thing in her life away"

"How do you do that" Amy said in amazement staring at Lauren who was blissfully staring up at the sky.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Say the right things, you always make me feel better"

A smirk appeared on Lauren's face and she rolled onto her side to look at Amy.

"I was actually going to suggest that…"

"Lauren" Amy said cutting her off quickly with a firm tone and Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think sex is going to help right now"

Lauren opened her mouth but closed it again and began to giggle, Amy watched her in confusion and Lauren looked at her with a cheeky grin.

"I was going to suggest that we skip school today, but I'll note that down about sex too" she said with a smirk.

Amy let out a small embarrassed laugh and looked away in the other direction.

"Sorry" she mumbled, Lauren just gazed at her with the smallest of smiles playing at the corners of her mouth. She waited for Amy to look back at her, which moments later she did. She felt a strange rush of warmth inside her as those green eyes met with hers, like she was the only thing that existed to Amy in that moment. Lauren could see Amy's chest rising and falling slowly, it was peaceful. There were no cars around, just a gentle breeze and the warmth of the morning sun.

It was a strange kind of love they had for each other. It was a strange kind of relationship, but both of them clung to it desperately. Afraid of what might become of them if they ever let it go.

The quietness between them was soothing, as they lay in the open breathing in the fresh air, flowers growing in their chest. Green eyes and blue eyes. It was all they needed.

"Are you feeling any better?" Lauren asked.

"Yes" Amy replied with a smile "Thank you, this is exactly what I needed"

Lauren couldn't stop the smile on her face so she looked away, back up at the sky which was growing steadily to a brighter blue as the sun rose higher. She sensed Amy moving next to her but didn't take her eyes off the sky until suddenly the sky was blocked by Amy's head.

She looked at Amy who was lying on her side, their bodies touching, and suddenly didn't know what to say.

Amy's fingers slipped through Lauren's silky blonde hair, moving it out of her face and gently brushing it behind her ear.

"Don't do this" Lauren said in a light breath, knowing how dangerously close Amy's lips were to her own.

"You're so amazing" Amy said ignoring Lauren's words and placing the lightest most tender kiss on her lips, making Lauren feel like she had melted onto the hood of her car.

"You're impulsive" Lauren whispered once Amy's lips had left hers, her eyes were shut and her chest exploding from that feathery touch.

Amy's smile was cheeky as she playfully quipped "But you like it, right?"

Lauren smirked, finding her fingers moving up to trace the outline of Amy's lips gently with her fingertips.

"It's hard to keep up with"

"But you manage" Amy said briefly biting down one of Lauren's fingers, her left hand slipping up under Lauren's t-shirt and running across her stomach.

"Amy" Lauren said watching her closely.

"I don't want you to do this then hate me for letting you"

"When did you get so moral?" Amy asked drawing circles on Lauren's bare stomach.

Lauren went quiet for a moment and Amy looked at her curiously, seeing the millions of thoughts running through her head reflected in her eyes.

"When I realised that I care about you way too much" Lauren said finally, her eyes locked on Amy's for a spilt second before she looked away.

"That doesn't have to scare you" Amy said softly watching Lauren look away from her.

"How do you know if I'm scared" Lauren said not turning to look back at Amy.

"You always look away from me when you're afraid of something" Amy replied and this made Lauren look back at her immediately.

"You know too much about me" Lauren said "I'm going to have to kill you"

"So that's why you bought me out here" Amy chuckled and Lauren just smirked.

Amy let out a sigh looking back at Lauren and walking her fingers up Lauren's stomach.

"Maybe you could just let me be the person that knows you" she said and Lauren bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"This was supposed to be about you" Lauren said.

"It's about us" Amy replied.

_Us. _That one word, the word that made two people into one. The word that made Lauren's heart explode into butterflies. It was simple and it was comforting, and for the first time in a long time Lauren knew that she wasn't alone. Nothing else needed to make sense right now, they didn't need to think about what was going to happen in the future, they didn't need to worry about what other people thought of them. No one would understand what they had. No one needed to know. And so for now in this moment it was just them and the sky.

"I kinda love you" Lauren said looking straight into Amy's green eyes and seeing her soul smile.

"I kinda love you too" Amy replied, lying back down next to Lauren and staring up at the sky and they both reached for each others hands, deciding to stay in this moment for just a while longer.

**AN: thank you guys for reading! and for leaving your lovely comments, for more Faking It fics check my blog writing I post a lot more oneshots there that I often don't put up here. I also take any requests :)**

**THANK YOU xx**


End file.
